Space Valentin
by Quetzy
Summary: Une Saint Valentin plutôt mouvementée pour le Commandant Prior : une fuite de liquide de refroidissement, un visiteur impromptu, et une nouvelle pour le moins... Surprenante. Petite nouvelle écrite dans le cadre d'un défi. Les personnages de Véronica Roth ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai fait que lui emprunter.


Petite nouvelle écrite dans le cadre d'un défi : écrire une nouvelle de St Valentin en incluant les mots vaisseau, espace et héros. Dont acte.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous reconnaitrez tous mes clins d'oeil ;-)

* * *

_— Commandant ?_

La voix de Caleb ne résonne pas dans mes oreilles, mais directement dans mon cerveau, grâce à l'implant dissimulé sous mes cheveux qui me permet d'être en contact quasi permanent avec lui.

— Hmmm ? je réponds sans trop savoir si c'est à voix haute ou par la pensée.

J'ai dû m'assoupir pour être aussi lente à réagir. Ce soir, j'ai donné quartier libre à mon équipage et à mes passagers, car c'est la Saint-Valentin. Certains ont demandé à être placés en stase, pour profiter d'un vrai sommeil réparateur avant que nous n'arrivions à destination. D'autres se sont branchés sur simulateur pour passer une bonne soirée. D'autres enfin ont préféré tenter la version traditionnelle de cette fête : inviter quelqu'un au mess pour un repas lyophilisé, et plus si affinités.

Et il y a moi, qui scrute l'espace intersidéral, seule dans le poste de pilotage. Je surveille les paramètres de mon vaisseau « Le Chicago », assistée par le quinzième membre de mon équipage, une intelligence artificielle nommée « Caleb » en l'honneur de mon frère ainé, mort au combat il y a une dizaine d'années.

_— Il me semble que vous vous êtes endormie Commandant_, me répond-il de sa voix calme si similaire au Caleb d'origine.

— Oui, on dirait bien... Faut dire que c'est pas notre activité débordante qui risque de me tenir éveillée...

_— Il se peut que cela change..._

Je me redresse aussitôt, totalement alerte désormais.

— Un problème, Caleb ? Humain ou matériel ?

_— Rien de grave Commandant. Juste une petite fuite du liquide de refroidissement dans le moteur huit._

— Merde ! C'est le secteur de Peter, je lui avais dit de tout vérifier avant de prendre sa soirée !

_— Voulez-vous que je le contacte ?_

Je m'accorde une petite pause, mais je connais déjà ma réponse. Peter est celui avec qui j'ai le plus de conflits : on ne se supporte pas mutuellement. Il aurait voulu être Commandant, mais on lui a refusé le poste car il y a trop de plaintes pour agressivité dans son dossier. Du coup, il n'est que responsable machinerie. Ce qui lui déplait le plus, c'est d'être sous mes ordres. On était dans la même promotion à l'école navale alors forcément, ça l'exaspère que je dois déjà arrivée là où il estime qu'est sa vraie place.

J'ai donc le choix entre l'envoyer faire son boulot, et donc stopper sa simulation, ou m'en charger moi-même. Dans la première solution, il va en émerger frustré - au minimum - et forcément d'une humeur épouvantable. Et j'ai beau être son supérieur hiérarchique, il ne se privera pas de passer ses nerfs sur moi. Ça lui vaudra une réprimande, qui le rendra encore plus désagréable, et c'est quand il est énervé qu'il bâcle son travail. Un joli cercle vicieux.

J'opte donc pour la deuxième solution.

— Je te confie les commandes, Caleb. Mais avertis Christina, qu'elle se tienne prête à intervenir pendant mon absence.

_— Bien Commandant. _

Christina est mon second, et ma meilleure amie. Elle est en couple depuis de longues années avec Will, notre médecin de bord. Et même si je sais qu'ils profitent à fond de leur soirée, elle bondira hors de son lit si un problème venait à survenir.

_— Il semble que j'ai interrompu quelque chose_, commente Caleb.

— Elle a râlé ?

_— Si m'insulter et me traiter de « foutue machine squatteuse de cerveau » peut être considéré comme râler, alors oui._

Je souris. C'est bien elle de réagir de la sorte. Mais je peux comprendre qu'entendre la voix de Caleb résonner dans sa tête en pleine action ne mette pas de bonne humeur.

Je quitte le poste de pilotage et prends la direction de la salle des machines, à l'autre bout du vaisseau. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me dirige vers l'endroit où se trouve le moteur à problème, attrape au passage une lampe torche et demande à Caleb d'activer un des drones assistants.

— Alors Caleb, je demande en parlant à haute voix, tu as une idée d'où se trouve cette fuite ?

_— Secteur six Commandant._

— Six ? ! Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, il va me falloir une échelle !

_— Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé..._

— Ça va être de ma faute maintenant... Et ne réponds pas oui !

L'inconvénient avec une intelligence artificielle, c'est qu'elle ignore totalement le tact et quand il faut se taire.

C'est en râlant que je me dirige vers l'endroit où sont stockés les harnais à gravité. Il s'agit d'une sorte de gilet qui annule la gravité sur la personne qui le porte, et qui lui permet de se déplacer aux quatre coins d'une pièce en flottant. J'en attrape un, rejoins le secteur concerné et une fois arrivée, accroche une longe de sécurité à un des anneaux fixés au sol, ce qui me permettra de rester à peu près au même endroit. J'ôte ma chemise blanche, enfile le gilet par dessus mon débardeur, y attache l'autre bout de la longe et l'active. Je me mets alors à flotter, lampe torche à la main et caisse à outils non loin de moi. Une fois en haut, le faisceau lumineux me permet d'apercevoir une goutte roulant tranquillement le long d'un enchevêtrement de tuyaux sur ma droite, juste au-dessus d'une flaque sur le sol mentionnée par Caleb un peu auparavant. Je repère l'endroit où elle prend naissance... Et étouffe un juron.

_— Que se passe-t-il Commandant ?_ m'interroge Caleb, qui a sûrement perçu l'insulte via mon interface neuronale.

— Je suis trop petite...

_— D'après les statistiques, 1m63 se situe un centimètre au-dessus de la taille moyenne des femmes américaines._

— Et un mètre au-dessous de cette maudite fuite ! Elle vient des tuyaux supérieurs, ceux qui sont près du plafond. La longe est tendue au maximum, donc soit je grandis d'un seul coup, soit je me détache.

_— Est-ce bien prudent ? _

— As-tu une autre solution à me proposer Caleb ?

_— Je peux appeler Peter. Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?_

— Non, pas la peine. Je vais me débrouiller.

J'actionne l'enrouleur de ma longe pour prendre un peu de recul et avoir une meilleure vue de l'endroit qui pose problème.

— Caleb, de quelle taille est l'espace entre les tuyaux de refroidissement et la deuxième rangée de ceux de carburant ?

_— Quatre-vingt un centimètres exactement._

— Leur diamètre ?

_— Vingt centimètres pour les conduits de carburant, et cinq pour ceux du liquide de refroidissement._

— Penses-tu que les plus gros supporteraient mon poids ?

_— Mes calculs me donnent une probabilité de 90% de résistance. _

— Bien. Alors je me détache.

Ma stratégie est la suivante : me laisser flotter jusqu'aux tuyaux supérieurs, et une fois allongée dessus, réactiver la gravité. L'avantage d'être menue, c'est qu'on peut se faufiler presque partout. J'ai une idée pour la redescente, mais je verrai ça en temps voulu.

J'atteins donc la deuxième rangée de conduits, m'y glisse tout en me retournant sur le dos, et guette d'éventuels grincements de la part de ma plate-forme improvisée, mais comme l'avait calculé Caleb, elle semble tenir. Je me tortille un peu pour avancer au plus près de la fuite, et pouvoir la réparer sans me prendre une douche. Le drone assistant se positionne non loin de moi et me tend une clé à molette.

La fuite n'est qu'un écrou desserré. Le remettre en place sera facile, mais je renforcerai l'étanchéité avec une rustine. Ce qui devrait suffire en attendant de pouvoir couper le moteur pour une réparation plus poussée.

Je suis tellement concentrée sur ma réparation que je n'entends pas la porte de la salle des machines s'ouvrir. Et comme Caleb ne m'en informe pas non plus, c'est seulement lorsque mon visiteur m'adresse la parole que je remarque sa présence.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites perchée là-haut, Commandant ?

Ma surprise est telle que je sursaute et lâche mon outil. Mon interlocuteur l'esquive d'un pas sur le côté, enfin c'est ce que j'en déduis en entendant la clé rebondir sur le sol et pas sur lui.

— Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma salle des machines, Capitaine ? je rétorque en me contorsionnant pour le regarder.

Oui, il y a plus sympa comme réponse, mais s'il y a quelqu'un que je souhaite encore moins croiser que Peter, c'est lui : Tobias Eaton, le Capitaine des Marines que j'emmène à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Il faut savoir que je suis une solitaire. Christina est ma seule véritable amie, et en dehors d'elle et mon équipage, je ne côtoie que mes parents. Mais dans le cadre de cette mission, j'ai dû me retrouver seule avec lui pendant un mois, et ça m'a beaucoup perturbée.

C'est une règle dans mon métier : si la mission consiste à emmener des militaires en un lieu précis, les leaders de chaque équipe passent du temps ensemble afin d'être capable de prendre la direction des opérations en cas de défaillance de l'un des deux. Ça implique pour lui de connaître parfaitement le vaisseau et son équipage, et pour moi chacun de ses hommes et ses ordres de mission. Je suis pilote de formation, toutefois je sais également me servir d'un fusil et me battre. Pas aussi bien qu'un militaire, mais assez pour pouvoir diriger ses hommes si besoin. Et lui pourrait tout à fait prendre le commandement du Chicago.

Ce transfert de connaissances se fait en général en une semaine. Une fois le vaisseau en route vers sa destination, tous les membres d'équipage et les passagers sont mis en stase, sauf les deux leaders. Mais cette fois, il s'est avéré que Tobias et moi avions de sérieux doutes sur cette mission : un simple contrôle de routine sur une des colonies ayant rapporté des activités extraterrestres suspectes, d'après nos hiérarchies respectives. Alors quand notre formation mutuelle été terminée, nous avons décidé de fouiner au-delà des informations qui nous avaient été communiquées.

Ça nous a pris un mois, même aidés par Caleb, et ce que nous avons trouvé ne nous a pas rassurés. La colonie ne répond pas à nos messages, l'endroit où nous rendons a souvent été troublé par des conflits sanglants, et la paix qui dure depuis quelques temps pourrait disparaitre à la moindre étincelle.

Tout cela était inquiétant. Mais ce qui me troublait le plus, c'était d'être de plus en plus attirée par Tobias à mesure que nous passions du temps ensemble. Certes, je ne peux pas nier qu'il soit très séduisant. Mais au-delà de son physique, j'ai découvert qu'il était aux antipodes des militaires que j'avais pu côtoyer. Pourtant, son parcours était proche de la légende : entré dans l'armée à l'âge de seize ans pour fuir un père violent, il s'est révélé un leader hors normes et a gravi très vite les échelons jusqu'à devenir Capitaine. Ses hommes le qualifient désormais de héros, car il n'hésite pas à risquer sa propre vie pour sauver les leurs. Ses faits d'armes lui ont valu le surnom de « Quatre », correspondant au nombre de soldats ayant péri sous ses ordres. Ce qui est très peu dans ce métier.

Il aurait de quoi s'enorgueillir, mais non. J'ai découvert quelqu'un de discret, patient, intelligent, et drôle si on prend le temps de s'intéresser à lui. Il est dévoué à ses hommes, qu'il considère comme une famille de substitution.

Les sentiments que j'ai commencé à éprouver m'ont surpris. Au départ, je supportais sa présence à mes côtés, car ça faisait partie de mon boulot et que je ne pouvais pas m'y dérober. Puis ses absences ont commencé à me paraitre trop longues, alors que j'étais hyper nerveuse lorsqu'il se tenait à mes côtés. Un vrai paradoxe. Et quand est venu le moment de le plonger en stase, je suis restée longtemps à le regarder dormir dans son caisson. Sa présence me manquait déjà, et je me suis endormie en me disant que de toute façon, je n'aurais pas conscience du temps.

Or, depuis notre réveil, une semaine auparavant, je suis complètement perdue. Parfois, il ne semble même pas remarquer ma présence, et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec insistance l'instant d'après. Et s'il nous arrive d'être proches physiquement l'un de l'autre, j'ai à la fois envie de fuir et de combler l'espace entre nous.

Mais surtout, je combats mes propres sentiments, car ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de jouer les tourtereaux. Et quel avenir aurions-nous ? Lui Marine, moi Pilote, deux métiers totalement opposés. Autant éviter les frais dès le départ.

Le voir débouler dans ma salle des machines le jour de la Saint Valentin, alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il avait demandé à être mis en stase, ne me ravit donc pas du tout.

— Je sortais du mess quand je vous ai vue vous diriger par ici, finit-il par répondre, a priori nullement gêné par mon ton acerbe. J'ai demandé à Caleb s'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, il m'a expliqué, et je vous ai rejointe au cas où vous auriez besoin de mon aide.

— Merci, mais je me débrouille très bien toute seule !

— J'en doute. Comment comptez-vous ramasser cette clé à molette ?

— Elle serait toujours dans ma main si vous ne m'aviez pas fait sursauter !

— Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je pensais que Caleb vous avait avertie de mon arrivée.

— Oui, Caleb aurait dû le faire, et je me demande pourquoi il s'en est abstenu !

La réponse n'est pas longue à venir.

_— J'ai demandé à Christina si je devais l'empêcher de venir, mais elle m'a dit de ne rien vous dire, que la surprise vous ferait plaisir._

Depuis que mon second a remarqué le trouble provoqué sur moi par Tobias, elle essaie de me forcer à y céder. J'aurai toute la nuit pour mettre au point mes représailles à son encontre...

— D'ailleurs, continue Tobias. Comment êtes-vous montée jusque là ?

— Grâce au harnais à gravité. Mais j'ai dû me détacher de la longe de sécurité pour pouvoir atteindre cet endroit.

— Et comment comptez-vous redescendre ?

— Je verrai ça le moment venu.

— Tant que je suis là, autant que je vous aide ! Je vais passer un de ces harnais et je ferai le lien entre vous et la terre ferme. Promis, je ne dévoilerai pas à votre équipage que vous avez plané aujourd'hui...

— Trop aimable, je marmonne, pas totalement hermétique à sa tentative d'humour.

Je l'entends s'éloigner, puis revenir, et bientôt, le Capitaine se tient à mon niveau, la clé à molette à la main et son visage bien trop proche du mien.

— Merci, je grommelle en m'emparant de l'outil pour reprendre mes réparations.

J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce que je fais, en lui laissant le loisir de faire la conversation si le cœur lui en dit. Mais il se tait, et comme son silence est encore plus perturbant que sa présence, je me décide à ouvrir la bouche.

— Vous ne devriez pas être en stase ?

— C'est ce qui était prévu, mais j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute. Et vous ? Y a-t-il une raison à ce que vous ne soyez ni en stase ni en simulation ?

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un garde la maison...

— Je suis sûr que Caleb saurait se débrouiller seul. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez totalement déconnectée de lui...

— Certes. Mais rien ne remplacera jamais la vigilance humaine.

_— Je vous rappelle que vous vous étiez endormie Commandant_, m'informe Caleb.

Je lui réplique mentalement de ne pas se mêler de ma discussion, avant de demander de la pâte étanche au drone assistant. J'espère que le fait de me voir m'activer va décourager mon interlocuteur. Je devine que sa raison ne va pas arranger mes résolutions de lui résister.

— En fait, finit-il par déclarer, j'espérais qu'il y aurait un moment où on pourrait se retrouver seuls, vous et moi. Et pouvoir discuter, comme quand on faisait nos recherches...

C'est confirmé, j'aurais préféré ne rien entendre, même si ses paroles me touchent. Ma compagnie n'est peut-être pas si désagréable, après tout.

— C'est pour ça que vous m'avez suivie alors ? je demande tout en appliquant la pâte sur le tuyau.

— Il y a de ça... Mais aussi pour vous aider, vraiment. Même si je sais que vous pouvez vous débrouiller seule. Sans longe de sécurité et une clé à molette à terre.

Je souris, un peu malgré moi. Je garde les yeux fixés sur ma réparation, mais je sens son regard sur moi, et son souffle sur ma joue. Nous sommes trop proches l'un de l'autre, et si je tourne la tête vers lui, je suis sûre que nous partagerons le même air.

— Ça devrait suffire, je finis par dire. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à destination.

— Je vais vous aider à descendre.

— Pas la peine. Je suis montée jusqu'ici, je...

— Ne racontez pas de bêtise. Tout ce que vous allez gagner à vous entêter de la sorte, c'est de vous casser une jambe. Et je ne le permettrai pas...

Troublée par cette dernière phrase, je mets quelques instants à réagir, et il en profite pour saisir mon poignet et m'inviter à me tourner. Je réactive mon harnais et une fois extraite de l'espace entre le plafond et les tuyaux, je me retrouve plaquée contre lui, le nez dans le creux de son cou. Je me sens rougir quand sa main resserre sa prise sur ma taille, pile à l'endroit où mon débardeur remonte pour dévoiler un pan de peau nue, juste en dessous du harnais.

Le contact de ses mains sur moi n'est pas désagréable, mais il me met aussi mal à l'aise. Alors que l'enrouleur de sa longe de sécurité nous ramène lentement vers la terre ferme, j'essaie de penser à tout autre chose que cette proximité. Mais ce n'est pas évident de maintenir le contrôle alors que je le sens frissonner quand mes lèvres frôlent la peau de son cou.

Une fois arrivés à bon port, je réactive la gravité et m'écarte rapidement de Tobias. J'enlève mon harnais, ramasse ma chemise, et regarde le Capitaine faire de même. Une fois déséquipés, nous nous dirigeons vers les armoires de rangement, et je me demande si j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui comme il me l'a proposé, ou si je vais devoir trouver des arguments imparables pour l'envoyer en stase comme prévu.

Nous sortons de la salle des machines sans échanger un seul mot, et même si j'en suis un peu responsable, ce silence me met mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quel sujet aborder. J'ai peur que chaque mot prononcé puisse paraitre stupide, ou incorrect, ou ...

— C'est bien silencieux, finit-il par dire.

— Oui... On dirait que tout le monde est couché.

_— Je confirme que tout l'équipage et les__passagers sont en stase, en simulation ou en sommeil._

— Caleb confirme que nous sommes les seuls debout, je précise à l'intention de Tobias.

— C'est une bonne chose.

— C'est vrai, qu'ils se reposent tant qu'ils peuvent. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend après tout.

— Certes, mais ce n'est pas à la mission que je pensais...

Il s'arrête et incline légèrement la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'accrocher son regard bleu et de me dire que je fais une grave erreur en le fixant ainsi.

— Ma proposition de tout à l'heure tient toujours, murmure-t-il. On pourrait aller chercher des plateaux repas et les déguster tranquillement au poste de commandement. Comme ça, je ne vous détournerais pas de votre activité de garde.

Ça a l'air si simple, si innocent. Et tellement tentant. Une partie de moi croit naïvement qu'on pourrait passer la soirée à discuter. Mais je ne peux ignorer la tension qu'il y a entre nous, cette envie d'être encore plus proches l'un de l'autre. Ce qui serait une très mauvaise idée.

— C'est très gentil, mais... Je dois refuser. Je sens le liquide de refroidissement à plein nez, je dois prendre une douche, et je pense qu'après, je vais tout simplement laisser les commandes à Caleb et aller me coucher. J'ai présumé de mes forces, je crois que j'ai besoin de repos moi aussi.

Oui, je fuis, prétextant la fatigue pour qu'il se sente coupable et reste loin de moi. Je prendrai bien une douche, mais une fois terminée, c'est de la console de contrôle dans ma chambre que je ferai ma surveillance. Un soupçon de déception passe dans son regard, et un peu de culpabilité m'assaille un bref instant. Mais très vite, je me reprends, je ne dois pas céder.

— Je comprends, murmure-t-il avant de détourner les yeux et de se remettre en marche.

Je me contente de le suivre en silence jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à sa chambre.

— Bon, je finis par dire en m'éloignant un peu de lui. C'est là que je vous laisse. Passez une bonne nuit et, euh... A demain.

— Je sais ce que vous faites, Tris.

Je ne m'y attendais pas. Gérer la façon dont il me regarde est plus facile quand il me nomme par mon grade. Mon diminutif, c'est trop personnel, trop... intime.

— Depuis quand vous m'appelez par mon prénom ? !

— Depuis que j'en ai envie. Pourquoi essayez-vous de me tenir éloigné de vous ?

— Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça ! Je vous rappelle qu'on est censés travailler ensemble.

— Justement ! Vous ne voulez pas qu'il se passe quoique ce soit entre nous, alors que clairement, il y a quelque chose. Vous êtes mal à l'aise quand je suis près de vous, mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de me regarder de loin.

Il a raison, mais j'aimerais lui dire le contraire, pour pouvoir me sortir de cette situation. Mais lui d'habitude si posé et calme semble s'enflammer d'un seul coup.

— Je sais que nous sommes en mission, poursuit-il, et que nous devons restés concentrés sur ce qui nous attend. En montant à bord, je n'imaginais pas rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous. Quelqu'un qui ne me regarde pas comme une machine à tuer, ou un héros. Une personne auprès de qui je me sente bien, vivant même. Je sais que vous ressentez vous aussi quelque chose, mais vous êtes plus douée que moi pour le dissimuler.

Je ne sais que répondre, partagée entre le bonheur que je puisse lui plaire et la peur de ce que ça va provoquer. Et aussi parce que je ne sais pas précisément ce que je ressens : affection, désir, autre chose ?

Sa main vient se poser sur ma joue et il m'incite doucement à lever les yeux vers lui.

— Je me trompe peut-être, c'est même fortement probable car je ne suis pas très doué dans mes échanges avec les autres. Mais dites-le moi clairement dans ce cas. Repoussez-moi une bonne fois pour toutes, et je vous promets de ne plus m'imposer. J'ai besoin de savoir, Tris...

J'aimerai pouvoir lui répondre. Son regard est insistant, avide de vérité. Ses doigts jouent avec une mèche de mes cheveux, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il s'en rende compte.

Je prends sa main et l'écarte de mon visage, mais sans parvenir à la lâcher. En regardant nos doigts entrelacés, je me dis qu'il est temps de prendre une décision.

Mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

— Votre silence équivaut à une réponse. Je... Je suis désolé.

Il s'écarte soudain de moi et saisit la poignée de la porte. Et alors que l'espace grandit entre nous, je réalise enfin ce que je veux.

Lui...

J'écarte sa main de la poignée, puis me dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Ma main libre glisse sur sa nuque, et passé un bref moment d'hésitation, il me plaque contre la porte pour me rendre mon baiser avec fougue. Il n'y a plus le moindre espace entre nous, et je réalise que c'est ce que je voulais, être proche de lui. Car moi aussi, à ses côtés, je me sens vivante.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux parvient à ouvrir la porte, lui probablement car il me semble que mes deux mains se sont glissées sous son t-shirt. Une fois dans sa chambre, je parviens à demander à Caleb de prendre le relais. Puis je me déconnecte de mon vaisseau et me consacre à mon union physique avec l'homme que je désire depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui la première fois.

Et tant pis pour mes convictions de ne pas mélanger plaisir et travail.

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a réveillée, mais ça fait cinq minutes que je fixe le plafond. Tobias s'est endormi la tête dans le creux de mon cou, ses bras refermés autour de moi. Son souffle est profond, paisible, bien éloigné de la passion qui nous a animés quelques heures auparavant. En témoignent l'enchevêtrement de jambes et drap qu'est devenu son lit, sans compter les vêtements jetés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Moi, mes complexes et mes convictions pouvons aller nous rhabiller.

C'est ce qu'il va falloir que je fasse, d'ailleurs. Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, je m'extrais de l'étreinte de Tobias sans le réveiller, ce qui relève de l'exploit tellement nous sommes emmêlés l'un avec l'autre. Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit et entreprends de récupérer mes vêtements. Alors que je me penche pour lacer mes chaussures, je l'entends remuer derrière moi et l'instant d'après, je sens ses lèvres venir se poser dans mon. Sa barbe de deux jours me chatouille et je dois faire appel à tout mon self-control pour ne pas me retourner et l'embrasser en retour.

— Tu pars déjà ? murmure-t-il.

— Faut vraiment que je prenne cette douche...

— J'ai une salle de bains...

— Justement. Tu serais bien capable de m'y rejoindre.

— Ça te déplairait ?

Son bras entoure ma taille et me serre contre son torse.

— Non, j'avoue en imaginant la scène. Mais autant se garder quelques activités sympas pour le trajet retour, non ?

Je n'avais pas prévu d'en dire autant, mais cette phrase est sortie toute seule.

— Tu envisages donc une suite à ce qui vient de se passer ?

Cette fois-ci, je me retourne pour le regarder.

— Je ne suis pas le genre de femme à me satisfaire d'une simple nuit de sexe. J'ai envie de te connaître mieux, te poser milles questions sur ton passé, tes tatouages, ta famille, les vraies raisons qui t'ont fait entrer dans l'armée, tout ça... Et si tu le souhaites, je répondrai à toutes celles que tu voudras me poser. Parce que oui, j'ai très envie d'une suite à ce que nous venons de commencer. Pas toi ?

— Tu connais déjà la réponse...

Il m'embrasse, et je dois faire appel à toute ma force – mentale et physique – pour ne pas me retrouver de nouveau allongée contre lui. Il grogne un peu de frustration mais me laisse finalement me lever.

— Tu peux revenir après ta douche, précise-t-il. Attendre ne me dérange pas...

— Je vais passer au poste de pilotage après. Quelque chose me chiffonne.

— Qu'en dit Caleb ?

— Tout est normal d'après lui. Mais je ne serai rassurée qu'en vérifiant par moi-même.

— Ne sois pas trop longue alors...

Je souris et me dirige vers la porte. Ça me coûte de le quitter, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais ça nous donnera l'occasion de nous retrouver après tout. Je file dans ma chambre, prends une douche expresse et enfile des vêtements propres avant de rejoindre le poste de pilotage. Je suis surprise d'y trouver Christina, en train d'étudier une carte sur son poste.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande.

— Un truc me chiffonnait, répond-elle en levant à peine les yeux de son écran.

— Ah, toi aussi ?

— Mouais...

Je n'insiste pas. Quand elle est concentrée ainsi, rien ne peut la détourner de son occupation. C'est ce qui fait d'elle la meilleure navigatrice que je connaisse. Et notre amitié n'a rien à voir dans cette conviction.

Je passe l'heure suivante à relire le descriptif de la mission, les recherches faites avec Tobias, mais sans rien trouver. Christina est toujours silencieuse, je n'entends d'elle que le glissement de ses doigts sur l'écran tactile et ses tapotis sur le clavier.

La porte s'ouvre et je me retourne pour voir qui nous rejoint : Tobias. Son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire en me voyant, mais il se fige en remarquant Christina.

— Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, les amoureux ! commente cette dernière sans même lever le nez de son écran. Essayez juste de ne pas être trop bruyants.

— Hey, mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? ! je rétorque en espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas le rouge qui vient soudain de me monter aux joues.

— Tu croyais que je ne verrais pas le suçon que tu as dans le cou ? Tris, tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça depuis le temps. J'ai un sens de l'observation du tonnerre !

Tobias nous regarde nous chamailler, puis me rejoint.

— Tu ne devrais pas dormir ? je lui demande à voix basse.

— Mon lit me parait trop vide tout à coup...

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et commence à les masser. Je retiens de justesse un soupir de bien-être et tente de me reconcentrer sur mes recherches.

— Tu as trouvé ce qui te tracassait ? demande-t-il.

— Non. Rien de nouveau depuis qu'on s'est penchés sur la question toi et moi.

— Hmmm, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais...

Je me tourne vers Christina, et à voir ses sourcils froncés, je comprends qu'elle est on ne peut plus sérieuse.

— Tu savais que la carte cinq avait été modifiée ? demande-t-elle.

— Modifiée ?

— Oui, regarde.

Je la vois glisser rapidement la main sur son écran tactile, et je me lève pour la rejoindre à la table des cartes, Tobias sur mes talons. Mon second effectue quelques manipulations et la carte en question apparait devant nos yeux, en trois dimensions.

— Tout m'a l'air normal...

— Ah ouais ? C'est la présence du beau gosse derrière toi qui te brouille la vue ? !

— Chris, viens en au fait s'il te plait, il est quand même trois heures du matin !

— Regarde cette planète.

J'ai beau observer ce qu'elle me désigne sous toutes les coutures, je ne vois rien de bizarre.

— Agrandissement 200%, Caleb ! ordonne-t-elle alors.

L'image se fait soudain plus nette devant nous.

— Tu vois l'espèce de halo blanc tout autour ? me demande-t-elle.

— Oui, et ?

Elle effectue quelques manipulations et une autre planète vient se positionner devant moi.

— Pas de halo sur celle-ci.

— Chris, s'il te plait, active !

— Toutes les cartes du « Chicago » ont un fond noir. Ce halo blanc montre que la première planète a été intégrée dans notre système de navigation, elle a été copiée d'une autre carte si tu préfères. Et j'ai beau fouiller dans les mémoires de Caleb, je ne retrouve pas trace de cet ajout. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

Christina aurait dû être écrivain, elle aime ménager le suspens. Je lui fais signe d'accélérer, car la patience n'est pas mon point fort.

— Cette planète qui se tape l'incruste, c'est notre destination...

Oui, on a vrai problème là. Je commence à réfléchir aux actions que je dois mettre en place quand la voix de Caleb résonne autour de nous.

_— Commandant, à ce sujet..._

— Que se passe-t-il Caleb ? Et ne mets pas dix ans à t'expliquer, j'ai ma dose.

_— D'après notre vitesse et les coordonnées que vous avez entrées dans mon système de navigation, nous sommes arrivés._

L'arrêt de la vitesse lumière nous secoue tous un peu, et je dois inspirer profondément pour chasser la nausée qu'elle provoque. Les mains serrées sur le rebord de la table de navigation, je fais abstraction de tout ce qui se passe autour de moi en attendant que ça passe. Jusqu'à ce que je sente la main de Tobias se poser sur mon épaule.

— Tris, regarde, me dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

Je rouvre les yeux et me tourne dans la direction qu'il me montre, à savoir la grande vitre qui donne sur l'extérieur, en face de mon poste de commandant.

— Mais où passée cette foutue planète ? je demande en découvrant le vide devant nous.

Quand je disais que je ne la sentais pas cette mission...

* * *

Voilà, alors, ça vous a plu de voir vos persos préférés dans un tout autre univers ?

Tout commentaire est évidemment le bienvenu !


End file.
